Ain't no Mountain High Enough
by Lizet V. Elalithiel
Summary: [One shot·Song fic] Sirius escribe su última carta... Hacia su amor verdadero. ·No puedo contener las lágrimas. Se que es extraño...· Mientras relata, recuerda una canción, la cual unió a dos personas muy diferentes. ¡Reviews!


**_Nota de la autora: Hola a todos! Que tal? Que tal la familia? Bien? Me alegro! Bueno yo he venido por aquí a dejar este ff, que se lo dedico a mis amigas Carmen y Ash, mis niñas va por vosotras! _**

**_Solo una cosa más, Sirius que sepas que estés donde estés, aunque hayamos tenido nuestros pros y nuestras contras, que aquí los de sexto, en especial yo, te queremos mucho. Nada baila "Kiss" como tu. (Si queréis entender esto esperar a los próximos capítulos de "Lo que te conté mientras te hacías la dormida OV")_**

"**Ain´t No Mountain High Enough"**

"Querido amor:

Te escribo porque...lo necesito, en los últimos meses has sido lo único que me ha importado y lo que me ha incitado a terminar cada batalla, eras tu, solo tu...

Ha estas alturas creo que ya no sabrás si creerme o no, se han hecho tantos rumores sobre mi...Ya ni siquiera creo si yo mismo, soy inocente.

Pero ¿sabes, a pesar de lo que todos dicen, a pesar de que esté encerrado en cuatro paredes, a pesar de que seguramente esta carta jamás te llegará...A pesar de todo eso, te quiero más que mi vida, se que es difícil de creer estos sentimientos puros viniendo de mi, pero te juro que en toda mi vida no he estado más seguro de esto y ese algo me ayuda a combatir todos los días contra los demonios que me acechan y me roban mi alma por momentos...

Es difícil vivir, te puedo confesar que ciertos días ni siquiera logro encajar que estoy aquí, y cojo mi pequeña navaja y la coloco suavemente en mi cuello intentando buscar respuestas.

En estos momentos, no puedo contener las lágrimas. Lo siento, se que ver a un chico así es algo extraño, pero es que no soy capaz...de seguir.

James y Lily, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué ellos cuando lo tenían todo para ser feliz en un mundo infeliz?

Todavía no creo lo que ha pasado con Peter, lo sigo viendo como un niño pequeño, aquel niño pequeño que se reía cuando le vertía el ácido por encima de la túnica de Snape, aquel mismo que logró ser animago.

Aquel, aquel...Aquel era mi amigo.

La verdad amor, me gustaría confesarte que aquí no creo ni en mi propia sombra, es todo tan frío, tan oscuro.

Acabaré loco, lo sé, lo presiento. Si vieses a mis compañeros... Cada noche comienzan a gritar, le gritan a los demonios de su pasado, me dan lástima...Atrapados en esta jaula hasta que la muerte los consuma lentamente.

Tengo a un crío en la celda de al lado...Es mi único amigo aquí, lo acusaron de un crimen que no hizo. Él solo estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, en realidad me identifico.

Mi amigo Tim Button, tendrá unos años menos que yo. Tal vez diecinueve o menos. Ambos hablamos de lo teníamos fuera y de cómo lo perdimos.

Es un buen amigo, la verdad, no encuentras a mucha gente por aquí que te recuerde que tienes que luchar porque hay gente que te espera fuera, y debes luchar por ellos o los perderás definitivamente...Como todo lo demás.

Hay algo que me entristece y me alegra desde que me lo dijeron, lo van a soltar, al final se ha demostrado que es inocente y puede irse.

Es normal que se vaya...Hay pájaros que nunca deben estar enjaulados, son demasiados bonitos para estarlo y necesitan abrir las alas para mostrar su esplendor y emprender ese viaje hacia su propio paraíso.

Tal vez lo único que pueda pasar, es que echaré de menos a mi amigo, solo eso. Todos somos humanos...

Y amor, yo también quería explicarte lo que sucedió aquella noche, seguramente habrás escuchado la versión equivocada, solo te pido una cosa...Si todavía te queda algo de cariño, amor o un sentimiento por mi, por favor créeme.

Todo el mundo cree que yo fuera el Guardián Secreto de Lily y James, tras enterarnos de lo que decía la profecía.

Yo me presenté como voluntario, pero tal vez el consejo de magos lo creyó imprudente ya que pocas veces se los veía sin mí. Pero alguien me sorprendió aquella noche, en realidad, creo que nos sorprendió a todos, Peter, Peter Pettigrew.

Nunca pensé que se presentaría voluntario, porque no tenía demasiado valor. Pero en aquel momento estaba demasiado serio.

Al consejo si le pareció buena idea. Era alguien poco conocido y que no desvelaría los secretos de una mosca... O eso ellos creían.

Días más tarde, el desastre llegó cuando alguien filtró información que no debía ser filtrada a Voldemort.

Él llegó silenciosamente, como una rata, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Yo no estaba, pero Dumbledore me lo contó todo.

Al parecer James, murió peleando, defendiendo a Lily. Con honor y valentía... Sonrío al pensar en aquellas palabras que nos dijo, a Remus, Peter y a mi, solo teníamos trece años y la cabeza llena de batallas por conquistar y chicas por conseguir.

"_Si muero, quiero morir peleando. Y si puede ser defendiendo a mi chica_-recuerdo de forma exacta que fue la primera vez que Lily y él cruzaron miradas. Ella era una chica solitaria y se le habían caído los libros. Del ruido él se giró y se vieron cara a cara. También recuerdo como Remus y yo nos tapamos la boca para no reírnos. James se levantó y la ayudó a recoger todo. Ella se despidió con una sonrisa y el también, sin pensar en que su historia sería el romance del siglo-._Ehmm, ya vale vosotros dos, dejar de reíros. Pues eso, que debe molar eso de morir peleando. ¡Pero parad de reíros!"_

Que inocentes éramos antes, no sabíamos la que se nos caía encima. Los Merodeadores dejaron de existir aquella noche...

James...Muerto, Peter con el enemigo, Remus, amigo si lees esta carta, espero que estés bien, porque tu también eres de esas personas que sé que me esperan fuera, espero que creas en mi inocencia, por favor Remus, y bueno solo quedo yo, no se si estoy muerto, pero la muerte no debe ser peor que esto.

Y bueno, como decía antes, al matar a James, fue hacia Lily y...también. Según lo que me contó Dumbledore, había dejado la varita abajo, quería volver. Pero no podía dejar solo a Harry, su hijo.

En cambio Harry, es el niño que sobrevivió, mí ahijado...El orgullo que siento hacia él creo que llena esta cárcel y cinco más como esta.

Después de lo ocurrido, me lo comunicaron. No pude contener la rabia y el odio en mi interior, y fui a por Peter. La pequeña sabandija...

Pero algo me detuvo por unos segundos, tú...Me esperaste justo al final de la calle WeenWorld y me miraste de forma...triste, sin vida.

Pero sé que creías en mí porque partiste tu collar favorito y me diste la mitad y me abrazaste intensamente y lentamente, por mi mente flotaban diversas emociones que me es imposible explicarlas en un papel.

Y con toda exactitud recuerdo nuestra canción, con la que bailamos mil noches bajo la lluvia.

"_Ain´t no Mountain High Enough"_

¿La recuerdas? Yo a cada instante a cada momento como si nada me importara, la tarareo lentamente mientras me olvido de quien soy, a donde voy y que debo hacer…

_Listen Baby..._

Ain't no mountain high  
Ain't no valley low  
Ain't no river wide enough baby

Y mi historia continúa cuando encuentro a Peter, que está justo al final de un callejón. La gente se agrupaba para ver lo que pasaba, el sacó su varita sin miedo y sonrió desafiante.

_If you need me call me  
no matter where you are  
no matter how far (don't worry baby)  
just call my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
you don't have to worry If you need me call me  
no matter where you are  
no matter how far (don't worry baby)  
just call my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
you don't have to worry_

Me apunta con ella, no le reconozco… ¿Es él, ¿Aquel Peter con el que he compartido buenos momentos, ¿Aquel Peter que hubiera dado el brazo por cada uno de nosotros? No puedo creer que sea él, ha cambiado tanto y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta...Si soy sincero, no es que no pueda creer...Es que no quiero creer.

_'Cause baby there  
Ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you babe_

Yo saco lentamente mi varita, no se porqué tengo miedo...Sé que puedo derrotarle, pero después de todo, sigo teniendo de hacerle daño a uno de mis amigos...Increíblemente, sigo considerándolo mi amigo. Dicen que un amigo de verdad, siempre está ahí, jamás te abandona... Peter... ¿Me has abandonado?

_Remember the day  
I set you free  
I told you you could always count on me darling  
From that day on  
I made a vow  
I'll be there when you want me  
some way somehow_

Si, lo ha hecho, noto ese brillo en sus ojos de maldad, pero en el fondo no debe ser tan malo…Eso creo. Mira a los muggles, con mucha tranquilidad, luego, de nuevo me sonríe... ¿Qué pretende con tanta crueldad, ¿Por qué abandona a persona que realmente lo quisimos? ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué yo?...Pero sobre todo... ¿Por qué mi amigo, por qué Peter?

_'Cause baby there  
Ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you babe_

Desliza su varita hasta uno de sus dedos y ante mis ojos se lo corta…Noto como su grito perfora todo mi cuerpo y queda dañado por él. Comienza a reír, ese era el final de Peter...Tal y como lo conocía.

_Oh no darling (no wind, no rain)_

All winter's cold can't stop me baby  
now, now baby  
(if you're ever in trouble  
I'll be there on the double  
just sing for me)  
oooh baby

Con un giro de muñeca, consigue matar a toda la pobre gente que se encontraba en un kilómetro a la redonda. Pero seguí sin hacer nada... ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo... Sé que podré vencerle...Solo yo podía...Y no hice nada.

_My love is alive  
Way down in my heart  
Although we are miles apart_

Es cobardía. Por enfrentarme a uno de mis amigos… Veo como se convierte en animago y baja rápidamente por la alcantarilla. Siento que los del Ministerio de Magia llegan, me van a detener, nada importa ya...

_If you ever need a helping hand  
I'll be there on the double  
just as fast as I can_

Cariño…Tim, me ha prometido que cuando salga te dará la carta. Confío que te la dará, es un buen hombre.

Y aquí termina mi carta...Hasta que nos volvamos a ver... Que será pronto. Te lo prometo...

Eres lo más preciado para mi...Como te dije una vez...Jamás te dejaré escapar.

_'Cause baby there  
Ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you babe_

Te quiero

Siempre tuyo:

Sirius"


End file.
